Yokai Tales (Vanoss Crew X Yokai Watch)
by BudBear5110
Summary: The Vanoss Crew sadly dies one by one and become yokai and some fall into victims to their shadowsides while the others go and get some help from the Yokai Detective Agency for help to save their friends
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story but this one is with the Vanoss crew (step by step) in the yokai watch world I hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 1**

Unfortunate Beginning

Our story begins in a small apartment in the city when Vanoss was playing Call of Duty with Delirious when they were about to win until, "Delirious watch out!" Shouted Vanoss when they both were blown up by a grenade

"AHHHHHHHHHH you fucking serious!" Screamed Delirious (which is somewhat funny to me when he gets angry )

While smacking and hitting his keyboard

"I think we should take a break from playing fortnite for now", said Vanoss calming down Delirious

"Okay Vanoss okay" said Delirious.

After calming down, he walked to the fridge to get a nice fresh cold can of coke and then sitting on the couch while taking a sip. Then 'ding' went Vanoss's phone when he looked at the phone and it was a message from Lui (lui calibre).

"Hey Delirious I just got a message from Lui" shouted Vanoss to Delirious

"it says, there's a new game coming out at the JB-HI-FI store down at the street, It also say's we need to go now if we want to get it because the message says the game will be gone at 3:20PM" said Vanoss to Delirious.

When he was drinking his coke until he looked at the clock, then he sprayed it out of his mouth and said,

"Wait 3:20PM that only 30 minutes from now we need to hurry now!" Shouted Delirious.

Vanoss and Delirious hurried up and got dressed and scurried out of the apartment, ran outside, and then start to run down to the street as fast as they can.

"Hurry Vanoss we only have 10 minutes left until all the copies are all gone" shouted Delirious while Vanoss was having a hard time catching up with Delirious they kept running and running down the street till the come up a sidewalk but without looking Delirious ran down the sidewalk panicking until

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Delirious just as he drop the man hole cover Vanoss saw what happened and ran to the man hole cover to check on him but then a truck came out of no way but it was to wait for Vanoss to see until "CRASH!" The truck that lead to Vanoss's demise.

"Ohhhhhhhhh what happen?" Asked Vanoss while was looking around until he sees his body getting carried away by the ambiance a few seconds later a shocked face appeared on his face

"WHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Vanoss and Delirious. However, when Vanoss heard delirious he turned around and they both screamed,

"We're ghosts!" Shouted Vanoss to Delirious

"I know!" Shouted Delirious back at Vanoss then they both started screaming at each other over, repeatedly until a hole open up at the sky with a gaze of light coming out. They both are looking straight at wondering what it is until Vanoss started floating up when Vanoss see it happening he tried as hard as he can to fight it but it was too strong to fight and it suck him into the hole "AAAAHHHH" Shouted Vanoss being taken away by the light.

"Hahahahaha you got sucked into the-" laughed Delirious until he started getting sucked up to he tried so much to grab the ground but it was useless when he tried but all he can do is go through it and get sucked up into the hole.

*Moments later*

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Delirious, flying up through the clouds until he flew up then his start falling down until he landed on the clouds.

"Owwwwwwwwww that hur- waaaiiiiiitttt where am I?" asked Delirious looking around only seeing nothing around him Delirious

"You just said the same question I had asked myself minutes ago," said Vanoss right at he said that Delirious look around and was shocked that Vanoss was behind him.

"When did you get there?" asked Delirious so shocked that Vanoss was right behind him before Vanoss could respond to his question there was a person standing or floating behind him that's wearing a black robe with a skull mask

"Look like we have some new dead souls to joins us," said the unknown person. They were both shocked to see a floating person that has no legs "wh-wh-what are you" asked Delirious very shocked and confused of what they are looking at "well that is an easy question I am a yokai" (yokai is the Japanese word for ghost) "a what?" Asked Vanoss and Delirious.

**Thanks for watching the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 this is longer and better, also it will take a little longer for the next chapter to come so I hope you stay tuned to the story now let it begin**

**Chapter 2**

The Steps of becoming a Yokai

"A what?" Ask Vanoss and Delirious both confused and wondering at what they a looking

"Do I have to answer myself again? I am a yokai or what you Americans call us ghosts," said the mysterious yokai. Vanoss and Delirious both pause for a second than they both look at each other than look back at the yokai.

"Okay one I am Canadian and two that makes since because you have no legs and you are floating" said Vanoss answering and repeated to what he said

"Okay enough talking I will just take you to the yokai hall". Vanoss and Delirious were both confused of what he meant hey skull person

"I don't know what you're talking about a yokai hall and I don't see a building anywhere," said Delirious, complaining to what the yokai with skull mask said. After Delirious just said that out of nowhere a giant building with a giant eyeball at the top appeared out of behind the mist. Both Vanoss and Delirious jaws just drop to see a giant building right out nowhere

"come on what are you waiting for an invitation" asked the skull masked yokai Vanoss and Delirious both sit up and ran up the extremely long stairs to catch up with the skull masked yokai.

*5 minutes later*

After a long flit of stars both Delirious and Vanoss can't breath and it look like they are both about to die (again)

"Are we at the top yet?" asked Delirious tired after the long flit on stars

"sigh' yes we are here welcome to the yokai hall" said the skull mask figure. Vanoss and Delirious were relieve that they made it to the top of those blooding stairs smile appeared on Delirious face yes finally we made it to the top.

"Hahahaha" laughed Delirious happily that they made it to the top.

"Well you made it to the entrance of it," said the skull-masked figure when Delirious heard those words he frozed

"Wait what do you mean?" Asked Vanoss he was confused what the skull mask figure meant. Skull masked figure take both Vanoss and Delirious inside then they were both shocked to see a giant line that goes up another giant flit of stairs to climb up

"There's…another…..fucking…..flit…of…stairs to go up!?" Shouted delirious,

"Why is the line so fucking long?!" Asked Vanoss with a shocked confused face.

"The reason there is a giant line is because people die every day in the human world" answer the skull-masked figure.

"Oh" said Delirious and Vanoss both surprise and depressed now

"I will leave you two alone to get to the line now good day oh and my name grim just in case if we ever meet again," said grim before he left Vanoss and Delirious. Both Vanoss and Delirious then walked over to join the gigantic long line

*1 hour later*

after the long walking and waiting they were all tired and look like they were about to melt like ice cream until they had noticed that they were at the front of the line. At the booth was a girl yokai with green colour skin a long purple hair and that is a wearing a suit with a red necktie and purple eyes.

"Name please" asked the yokai in the booth both Vanoss and Delirious were confused what she meant like their normal names or their nicknames so they just replied with

"Vanoss and Delirious" said both Vanoss and Delirious. Both they and the yokai both paused for a second

"No not your old new names" said the yokai in the booth both Vanoss and Delirious both were confused of what she meant by new names.

"New names?" Asked Vanoss confused of what she meant,

"Duh your yokai names, you get to pick your own new names or we can pick it for you with your personal records," said the yokai in the booth

"Hmmmmm" said Delirious and Vanoss. After a while, Vanoss have just thought of his new name

"I got it my new name will be…..Night Owl!" Said Vanoss with great pride in his words

"Hmmm Night Owl is a little not so you, but are you ok with Vanoss" ask the yokai in the booth. Vanoss looked deeply into the yokai for a couple of seconds of silence

"Sigh' I guess I am ok with that (even though that is already my name)" sighed Vanoss with an ok face,

"ok Vanoss it is," said the yokai in the booth while writing on her clipboard. Delirious was still thinking of his new name.

"You could just pick my name," said Delirious giving up on picking his name then the yokai starts to think delirious new name.

"Ok your new name will be….Deliriouscoon" said the yokai in the booth while writing the name on her clipboard

"What Delirious?-coon!?" Shouted Delirious, frustrated questioning of his new name

"Deliriouscoon Aha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, that's your name with coon at the end," laughed Vanoss at Delirious new name

"That name makes you sound like a crazy raccoon Hahahahahahaha!" After all that laughing by Vanoss the yokai in the booth pull up a sign and that says go left. The two walk, through a narrow hallway until they saw a giant machine that looks weird wacky, bulky and smooth before they got there they see someone in front of them to see how the machine works. First, he got sucked up by a big vacuum, travel through the tubes to a beaker with boiling water that bleached his colour, travel through another tube that lead to another beaker had boiling water that filled the entire beaker. Then the person travel through another tube that shoot him out as a puddle but then "poofed" a mist appeared then he became a solid brown yokai with a circle hole in his chest with red eyes. After what they have just saw, they are having second thoughts about this. Delirious was about to walk away until the giant vacuum sucked him up then he went through the tube to the beaker then another tube again then the other beaker than through the final tube and comes out of the end. As a cute little cartoon looking racoon, with his face has the same red arrow like markings as his mask on his face and at the end of his cute racoon, tail was wet with a big water droplet hanging on the end.

"What the hell I'm a racoon, I'm a racoo-!" before Delirious could finish his sentence out of nowhere he started a cute little dance by swirling in a circle then at the end he did a cute jazz hands when at the same time he'd said "DELIRIOUSCOON!" (Deliriouscoon of the Onnen tribe) at the end

"Aww so cute" said Vanoss with grin on his face looking at Delirious new look. However, before he could react the vacuum sucked him up too then he went through the tube to the beaker, through the other tube, to the other beaker and then come out of the tube at the end. As a little cartoon looking owl, that is still wearing his red jacket with a game console on the back.

"Are you kidding me why am I so small and cuddly and why do I have a game console on my bac-". Before he could finished his sentence he also started a little dance by waving both of his hands left and right repeatedly and cover his face, reveal them, hold them out in the air while standing on one foot. Then at the end, he said "VANOSS" (Vanoss of the Uwanosora tribe)

"Aha ha, ha, ha, ha, laughed Delirious at Vanoss for his new look. After that laugh, Vanoss gave a response with a grumpy, angry face Vanoss was about to give his response until they both heard a whistle in front of them was a yokai with a blue suit and a red tie that was holding a sign that said keep moving forward to get your Ark. So both Vanoss and Delirious in their new look continue to walk forward and are both wondering what does sign mean about our Arks. They had walked through the narrow hallway for some time until they saw another yokai with a nice suit with legs with nice pants and shoes and a camera for a head with a mouth under the lens

"Okay next" said camera head yokai with a wave of the hand. Delirious slowly walked in front of the camera head yokai

"Now say your name and do a pose," said the camera head yokai. Delirious felt like he was about to laugh for no reason so he tried to stay still and keep the laugh in but after a long hall minute couldn't hold it anymore he just laugh and laugh, laugh over and over again. He just keep laughing repeatedly until he slipped on the ground and said

"DELIRIOUSCOON" in the air while laughing

"SNAP!"

goes the camera head yokai camera face and then "THUMP!" Delirious on the ground

"OWWW!" Shouted Delirious landed on his back the camera head yokai walked over to him

"Are you okay?" Asked the camera face yokai

"Ya I am okay" said Delirious standing up, pushing hand on his back, then looking at Vanoss, and then seeing a smirk on his face

"What is so funny?" asked Delirious, looking at Vanoss with a grumpy face.

"Oh, oh, nothing funny heh just being heh supported" said Vanoss trying to hold his laugher in he was trying so hard to keep from laughing that his eyes started to leaked tears until

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Vanoss Repeatedly laughing with all the laughter, he kept to himself.

"'Huff' ok "huff" ok I am done now" puffed Vanoss looking down while trying to breathe after all the laughing. Delirious was about to walk over to Vanoss to bonk him on the head until

"Okay your done wait over there for your friend next," said the camera face yokai. After hearing, that Delirious walked to the other side of the room to wait for Vanoss to done. Vanoss than walked in front on the camera face yokai

"Okay you saw what your friend did so you all you have to do is pose and say your name when I say cheese okay?" Said the camera face yokai

"Ok and my pose is going to better than deliciouses" smirk Vanoss

"Ohhhhhhhhh shut up," said Delicious with an angry face and tone. Vanoss gets ready and then up in the air and then did a sideway crane style pose and the shouted out

"VANOSS!" Right after the shout out the camera yokai snapped the picture with a flash of light,

"Okay you are both done you two can now go through the hallway on my right then you enter a line to get your Arks". Explained the camera faced yokai

"Oh right our Arks," said Vanoss with just remembering about the Arks

"Can we just go now? I just want to go back home" shouted Delirious in a frustrated tone with an angary tired face. Vanoss grab's Delirious's tail and pull him down the corridor Delirious kept screaming, scratching and grabbing the ground trying to escape from Vanoss's grip.

*1 minute later*

Vanoss kept holding Delirious by the tail down the corridor however; Delirious was tired, had given up, and just let himself be dragged away on the ground like a bag until they reached another small booth just like the one at the line. Vanoss let go of Delirious, he gotten up and both of them walked up to the booth and then they saw this white figure like one of a street light with a black swirl on its face wearing a nice suit. They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds then out of nowhere it just handed a pair of two keys with their pictures on them

"Ar- are those our Arks?" asked Vanoss they looked back and the figure just nodes. They reached out, grabbed the keys, and then look at the figure again and it points to the left, they can tell just by looking at him that he's telling them to go left, Vanoss and Delirious just slowly walks away through the corridor away from the booth. Vanoss and Delirious continue down to the corridor until they see a giant door, when they had sawed it they wondered why it is here

"Hello new yokai" Vanoss and Delirious wondered where that voiced came from

"Look to your left" both of them slowly looked to the left to see a microphone and a speaker right beside it.

"Why hello I see you made it to the end now let me see here… ah! Here it is your names are Vanoss and Deliriouscoon am I correct?" ask the speaker Vanoss was going to answer his question until Delirious pushed him away

"MY NAME ISN'T DELIRIOUSCOON! IT IS JUST DELIRIOUS NO COON YOU HEAR ME IT'S DELIRIOUS!" shouted Delirious violently with intense anger. After that Vanoss, Delirious and the speaker stood for a couple of seconds of silence

"Nope it says Deliriouscoon here there is no Delirious" when Delirious heard that sentence he stood still as a rock and fell on his back in despair that his name wasn't known anymore. Vanoss stood calmly in front of the microphone

"anyway can we please go home?" asked Vanoss

"Hmmm sorry I can't cause a yokai just ends up at a random place when they leave the yokai world for the first time" answered the speaker. Vanoss's face turn into a sad depressed face and Delirious got up asking

"What is that sound" in just a second they heard a click sound and the giant door slowly opened to revealed a giant sea of clouds.

"The human world is just under those clouds," said the speaker Vanoss and Delirious both looked down to see if it is true but all they see is clouds

"Well this is going to be goodbye," said the speaker

"Wait what do you mean?" Asked both of them but of when they looked back they saw a giant boot out of nowhere, then were launched out, and fall down through the clouds

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed both then a giant ray of light blinded them to black. Vanoss opened his eyes to see he is in a town with many people and cars moving around he had got up and rubbed his head looking around him to see he made it back to the human world.

"Delirious we made it you hear me we made it Delirious wake up we made I-"sadly Vanoss's joy vanished when had notice that Delirious wasn't with him. Vanoss became worried of where is Delirious

"Delirious! Where are you! Delirious!" shouted Vanoss he ran to the streets looking for him while shouting to the sky.

*Night Time*

Vanoss are and shouted for so long that he was completely exhausted until he saw a raccoon with a blue hoody realising that it was Delirious, Vanoss was going to call out to him. Before he saw the tears on his face seeing some teenagers playing the game they never got play before they died.

Vanoss slowly walked to him but stopped half way when saw that Delirious had a blackish purple aura glowing around him then Delirious's face turned from sadness to anger as his eyes grow into pure red then he started to grow, Vanoss was terrified of what was happening to him.

Delirious's face started to darken and his mouth grew with his teeth grow large, sharp and monstrous with his nose growing long, with his feet and hands grew black and large with giant black claws, the sleeves of his hoody ripped away to show his giant monstrous arms with his legs grew into a monstrous shape as well. His tail grew massive with the water at the end dried up with his tail becoming dry and harsh with some of his hair stand up and became hard with his entire fur became darken and monstrous until he became huge and monster like.

Vanoss shocked of what he saw his friend became, then the monstrous Delirious looked back at Vanoss and said only one word

"MONSTROUSCOON!"

Then poofed away in purple smoke. Vanoss ran to the spot where he disappeared then he notice the TV the teenagers were playing turn off and then static the teenagers moved up to the TV wondering why it is not working but Vanoss see the outline of Delirious's monstrous body

"Delirious! Delirious! Stop don't do it!" screamed Vanoss while he keep smacking the glass, Delirious's monster hand reach out the TV grab both of them

"DELIRIOUS!" screamed Vanoss with sadness and despair as he saw delirious pulled the teenagers into the TV. After that the TV goes dark completely as a sign it was shut down Vanoss saw what Delirious had done and now feels for sad all those people he is going to kidnap as well. As those feelings fill his entire body, the same aura overcame him as well with pure red eyes; it covered his entire body in smoke. When the smoke dispersed, he was tall, dark and bruiting, wearing a dark costume like batman (from the darkest knight movie) with his normal owl head and a black owl head symbol within a yellow sideways oval on the chest just like batman.

"I am vengeance that flies through the night, the dark warrior of justice and the rescuer of those who souls had fallen to the dark grasp of evil I am…NIGHT OWL! And I shell save you from your darken monstrous heart my dear friend as it is my solid promise"

Promised the new dark Vanoss with a serious manner, he looked up and jumped high into the air onto the roof looked into the moon with a serious face and leap into the darkness disappearing from the night.


End file.
